one piece
by The demon hero sparta
Summary: luffy is a young man with a dream of finding the legendary one piece an has devil fruit powes (aka gum gum powers )but can he do it or well he die? find out as this story of comedy food fights and love unfold an if anyone would like to be in it pm or review
1. Chapter 1 enter luffy and rocky

Sailor 1 "huh what's that?"

Sailor 2 "it's a barrel maybe its full of beer "

(they took it on bored)

Sailor 3 " pirates"

Elveda "Kobe"

Kobe "yes maim"

Elveda "who is the beautiful women on the sea?"

Kobe " that would be you lady Elveda"

Elveda "good now Go

(in the ball room)

Guy "would you like to dance?"

Girl "eh"

Sailor 1 captain pirates

Captain "what ok everyone calm down "

(the girl was a pirates)

(in the kitchen)

Kobe "hey anyone in here ? Huh this is a big barrel"

Pirate 1 " well if it isn't are bitch cabin boy "

Kobe " hey guys I was just going to take this on bored"

Pirate 2 "well lets just see what's in here"

(luffy and rocky bust out of it knocking on of them out)

Rocky "damn im hungry (a/n I named me rocky after my dog who's gone)

Luffy "me to"

Pirates 1 and 3 'who the hell are you? Now for k.o ing him you die "

(the blades broke an they ran )

Luffy "so where's the food?

Rocky " I don't know "

Kobe "you 2 have to get out of here"

Luffy "why?"

Kobe "if Elveda Finds you an hits you with that club and you'd beg for death

Rocky " right not so you a pirate or not?"

Kobe "well my dream is to become a marine what about you 2?

Rocky "im aiming to help luffy I don't have any"

Luffy "I want to be king of the pirates"

(Kobe mouth dropped to the floor)

Kobe "no you can't that's impossible "

(rocky hit him)

Rocky " shut up

Kobe "ok "

Luffy " if I die for my dream than so be it"

Kobe "so if you can do it can I get out of here and catch that fool Elveda"

(she broke in to the kitchen )

Elveda " who is that you going to catch Kobe?

Rocky " looking for food fatso?

(everyone's mouth hit the floor and luffy laugh)

Elveda "DIE"

(rocky dogged it)

Rocky " going up

(up on deck)

Luffy " ha rock?"

Rocky "right water water wave" (a wave took half the crew)

Luffy' hey 20 on 1 ant far (he ran to a pull and stretch)

Rocky " hit the deck kid"

(Kobe did as he was told)

Luffy "gum gum rocket"

(he hit em)

Rocky " strike "

Elveda " worthless now ill kill you 3 DIE"

Luffy " sorry but no gum gum pistol "

(after she was blasted in to the sea)

Rocky "hey get us a boat were leaving"

(as they were lowered the girl an luffy"s eyes meet an it was love at first sight)

Luffy "so this zoro guy if he's as strong as you say Kobe than lets get him

Rocky" okay

(that was ep 1 r&r)


	2. Chapter 2 enter nami and zoro

Rocky "im goin" to die of hunger "

Luffy "foooooood"

Kobe "land ho "

(the trio dock in a port)

Rocky " so this Zoro guy is a sword master?"

(everyone jumped back)

Luffy " huh?"

Kobe "uh yep they call him a demon in human skin"

Rocky " sound like the kind of guy we need "

Kobe " I wonder what marine captain Morgan is like"

Luffy " were here"

Kobe " this is where we part ways I'll miss you 2 huh (the comedy emotions are in bold italic) "_**where did you go not over the wall**_ "

Luffy " now where is he"

Rocky " is that him on the posts?"

(in the center there was a man with a blackish green bandana)

Luffy " is he sun bathing?"

Rocky " _**of course not you idiot" **_

Zoro "hey you 3 you're a pain to look at get lost"

Girl " shhhhh"

(she want over to Zoro)

Girl " I brought you some rice balls "

Zoro " get out of here I don't want it "

Girl " but you haven't eaten in 3 weeks"

Helmepo " well zoro you know it's not nice to say no to kids"

Zoro "crap"

Helmepo " oh look food"

(he took on an spited it out)

Helmepo" too sweet you ass your supposed to use salt "

Girl "but I wanted them to be sweet"

(he took the last one an smashed it )

Girl " no stop"

Helmepo " you soldier throw her over the wall"

Soldier "I can't do that sir"

Helmepo "well than I'll just get my daddy "

Soldier "sorry about this cover your head"

(he tossed her over)

Luffy "I got her"

(the 2 hit the ground )

Rocky "Luffy you 2 okay?"

Luffy " yep "

Zoro "basterd "

(helmepo left )

Rocky " so you have a soft spot for kids huh"

Zoro " yah so?"

Luffy" you going to join my crew"

Zoro "ha not a chance "

Luffy "kay bye "

Zoro "wait can I have that ball"

Rocky "ha yep here"

(he ate the ball that was on the ground)'

Zoro " it was good tell her thanks "

(in the juice bar )

Rocky "mind if me and my friends sit here?"

Girl "not at all "

Luffy "thanks what's your name im monkey D luffy this is rocky and Kobe"

Rocky "hey"

Kobe " hello"

Girl "hi im nami"

(luffy and nami knew they had seen one other before)

Helmepo " I'll take what ever crap you got her after I kill zoro tomorrow"

(luffy punch him)

Rocky "ha"  
Kobe " Luffy what are you nuts "

Helmepo "you hit me I'll tell my dad"

Nami " luffy you idiot "

Luffy "so go a head "

(he left)

Rocky "let's go back to the base"

(at the base)

Zoro "what do you want"

Rocky " your join us"

Zoro " _**I told you no im not**_ "

Rocky " Luffy I'll free him you get he's sword "

Luffy "right "

(luffy gum gummed up to the roof)

Morgan " KILL HIM FOR COMING IN HERE"

Helmepo" daddy its him"

Luffy " come with me"

He took helmepo inside)

Morgan "what's going on ?" (he saw rocky untying zoro)

(in helmepo's room)

Luffy " huh there are 3 huh nami "

Morgan" now you all die"

Nami "noooo "

Luffy "gum gum rocket "

Morgan " fire"

(Luffy block them)

Luffy "nice try "

Zoro/Nami "what the hell are you?"

Luffy "im luffy and im going to be king of the pirates"

(well the team get out alive fined next one piece r&r)


	3. Chapter 3 the parting of firends

Zoro "you king of the pirates?"

Luffy "yep so its ether you join me or die bye the marines"

Zoro " giving the options lets go captain"

Rocky "what about you nami?"

Nami "me join you no pirates are evil they took the life of someone dear to me "

Morgan "hah now you 3 DIE"

Zoro "_**give me my damn swords now"**_

Luffy "here"

(the marines swords hit)

Zoro "one move and you die

Luffy " gum gum pistol "

(Morgan barely blocked it)

Morgan "fool I am marine captain ax hand Morgan "

Luffy " and im monkey d Luffy nice to meet ya "

Rocky 'ha-ha"

Nami "huh rocky why are you laughing?"

Rocky " luffy's willing to fight for Kobe's dream he's a hellva guy"

Nami " yah he is"

Luffy " this is for Kobe "

(he hit Morgan 3 times )

Helmepo " hey straw hat look at the hostage"

(luffy looked and smiled)

Kobe" luffy no mater what beat him"

Luffy " ok"

Morgan "DIE"

Kobe " luffy behind you"

Luffy "gum gum pistol"

(luffy hit helmepo an Morgan fall)

Luffy " thanks "

Zoro " just doing my job captain "

(the solders cheered)

Rocky "uh what?"

Nami " don't ask me"

Kobe "they must have been scared of him till we came along "

Zoro " im hungry"

(at the bar)

Zoro " that was good im full"

Luffy really? I can eat 3 4 more helping "

Zoro "yah anyway how many have you got besides me and rocky?"

Luffy "just you 2"

Zoro "just 2"

Rocky "and that boat is are ship"

Marine "are you 3 shipments?"

Luffy " this kid ran with a fat pirate"

(Kobe got so mad he hit luffy an it started a fight between em)

Rocky "luffy let him fall"

Kobe "sir can I join?

Marine " granted "

(at the port )

Luffy "nami what are you doing?"

Nami "teaming up with you seem profitable"

Rocky "okay let's go "

Kobe "thank you luffy"

Luffy "no problem take care"

(that was episode 3 r&r)


End file.
